


the greatest contender

by petrichoor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, atsusuna!, can u see how much i love mentioning suna rintaro, idk why i did this even, it's their last year in hs, just two boys kissing, no beta im crucifying myself, osaaka mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichoor/pseuds/petrichoor
Summary: atsumu does a lot with his tongue but he can't even blow a bubble???
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	the greatest contender

**Author's Note:**

> hooooo this was actually inspired from a k-drama clip that youtube randomly put on my tl (the title's bubblegum) and thought, what if [atsusuna]?!!?!?! title credits go to furudate because it was an ATSUMU chapter ~~and i suck at giving titles, i had no choice ;;;-;;;~~
> 
> this is actually my first hq fic aaaaaaaa pls accept my humble contribution to the atsusuna tag ;;;-;;; i hope u like it <3333

Being someone who could always run away with his own winks and a tongue out, Atsumu thought that the time had already come for him to be finally confronted by a challenger. As long been lord supreme of flirtatious gestures and a natural at effortless initiation of storylines, he already knows upon introductions that he’d be up for a bunch of new, exciting plots with his three year-long teammate, one year-long pining partner, Suna Rintaro. 

He’d try to lie about this a hundred times but Atsumu is indeed very aware that his actions wouldn’t cooperate with him any sooner, and so he rides the situation calmly when Rin asks him to be his boyfriend. A friendship in the last year of high school developing into something more than neck locks into intense staring games. Or just until he panics and runs away when it is Rin’s turn to fluster him because this is actually his very first relationship since elementary and he’s too concerned with messing it up and getting too into it at the same time.

Atsumu is built with the reputation of being the indiscriminately crass one-slap-away-from-speaking-another-word teammate, the more conniving twin (upon first impression, he defends), the more sensational and fun-to-be-with twin, the resolute cockblock (according to Osamu and Keiji), and a more endless sky of nicknames from various people that he repays with even fouler jump serves to the faces. All of these labels, he lovingly glues together for his hardening paper mache of a pride. _Damn, that metaphor fits_ , Atsumu thinks, recalling the first time he heard it from their language teacher.

Outside the court, he thought he was just this walking, disgustingly inexperienced, wet, sticky mass fishing for an exciting social life when he first set his foot in Inarizaki. Atsumu really isn’t one to indulge in the cheers of the audience’s 99%, people who got swayed by his skills or his “smooth talk”, by his wit and capability to deliver results that no other person will ever have the guts to just because he’s not the type to, he thinks (the 1% spot is their reverend captain Kita Shinsuke whom he admires day and night, because his validation is like a seat next to Jesus, he emphasizes). 

That was before, because the confidence he possesses these days is just skyrocketing. Now, he’s the cunningly attractive mustard hair with dimples, wearing that smile fully intent to tear your essays of admiration into mere shreds of scratch paper when you’re caught off-guard. Every now and then, he feeds on the satisfaction that that description he’s heard along the hallways adds to his humongous ego. Well then, again, until Suna Rintaro.

_Ah, yes. That. Suna Rintaro._

Atsumu pulls his legs up to his chest and uses the table in front of him to keep them in place, something about making himself at home while playing a mobile game. There’s a piece of bubblegum waiting to be unwrapped on top of his table and from there, he turns his head to the form sitting to his right. He notices eyes staring languidly his way, right cheek resting on hands and lips thinly curving upward. 

“Like what yer seein’?” Atsumu starts off.

“I’ll give you points if your limbs can stick to the wall.” _???_ Not that he minds but he suddenly grows aware of what has been the past thirty minutes of him playing since dismissal and here’s his boyf-- Rin beside him. He flushes from the idea that he’s yet to get used to this _I’m your ideal, patient lover and I shall wait for you to finish with your things first_ image... ritual... that he’s keeping up, which they say is typical in relationships... But….. he didn’t really get the joke back there…..

“Say what?”

“I said put that tongue back to where it came from, ya fuckin’ lizard,” and that’s where his consciousness goes. To habits that die hard and frequently show when he’s too into something, be it back in the court keeping a rally alive or when his face is shoved to his phone screen. And there’s Rin. Back to the phone screen. And to those eyes. And back to the 1v1 match with Akagi. And to that purposely audible through his headphones sound of chewing.

And yesterday’s Rin. _Ah, fuck_. It’s not like Hyogo air is tasty, but he can’t help that his tongue has been out most of the time like a dog cooling down. _And that sweet, moist cavern that is his mou-_

...........

"Where’s the retort, Tsumu? You’re never ‘too occupied’ for a retort, Tsumu," Rin spouts briefly before taking a piece of gum without breaking off of his stare, flattening the piece at the back of his teeth. Atsumu swallows and increases the volume of his game. _Easy_ , the bubble slowly grows by the blond’s side view. 

It slipped off his mouth due to the overflowing tongue action yesterday and he knows that Rin’s not going to pass up on an opportunity to make fun of his boyfriend. Atsumu sees and knows it’s been decided that that day would be an open area for Suna Rintaro to commence the Atsumu mockery project no matter how trivial the topic is, and what irritatingly trivial matter it is that Rin found out he can’t even blow a bubble. 

It doesn’t show in the facial expressions but it’s at the angle of head inclination that screams _“Too bad I can't really smirk at him, because my smirks keep him staring, but let me just inflate this bubblegum, and raise my eyebrow sexily. Wait and expect a satisfyingly irritated expression from this human who can’t even choose one thing to focus on. Is it the game or me?”_ That entire statement, Atsumu confirms to himself, is definitely what goes on in Rin’s head. He’s certain because he’s the brain cell between the two of them.

“How do you even do that?”

“Do what?”

“Blow a bubble,” Atsumu’s eyebrows knit together to watch and wait intently. Rin pulls his seat close. _What an odd bonding_ if someone was to watch this unfold. The loud background music of the game’s even seeping out of Atsumu’s headphones in a muffled tone. Rin’s expression, in Atsumu’s eyes, changes from the lazy, deadpan one to a _somewhat less lazy, deadpan one, I guess._

“Well, you take that gum I gave you; you chew it, ‘course. And then you kinda squash it with your tongue behind your upper teeth,” Rin straightens up his posture back to where he’s sitting. “I don’t really understand why I’m going into details here and why you’re being more than attentive but, okay,” a pink balloon in between his lips.

All it took was a "You're cute, Rin" and the smirk that his boyfriend would’ve wished he could plaster on his own face earlier, only if he wasn't so busy with his own bubble, and not the other way around. 

Rin retracts the bubble as quickly as he can but not quick enough for Atsumu to burst it with his own lips and have its force meet the other. Sleepy eyes popping open with surprise and hands instinctively grabbing onto the arms in front of him to avoid stumbling backwards from his chair. He even feels one side of the jerk’s lips raise for a bit, precisely to make the taller feel the satisfaction of being the one to actually have the power to smirk given the new atmosphere he managed to create in a few strides and a contact. Atsumu holds Rin together with a hand on his jaw and another steadying his shoulders, something the latter notes of to thank Atsumu with a deeper kiss, trusting the sensation and closing his eyes. 

Atsumu opens his mouth and grazes just below Rin's lower lip with his teeth which made the latter almost whimper to the act, but not quite. Instead, Rin responds with his tongue and a groan. _I could get used to this, Atsumu, but I prefer to be the one on the giving end here._

There’s the rising humidity and a storm that the two of them welcome, like the demons they are, opening up to this mess of a disaster. Time ticking, transcending the concept of space with how the two of them could be more intimate than the seconds that just passed. The slick and reach of tongue, whatever purpose it serves, be it the baton that orchestrates or the baton in the game of relay, _I’m taking things from here, Rin_.

Bringing a memory back from when they were the most exhausted after their very last high school match and comparing it to the present where the two of them are still wound up in the same way. Rin lifts some of his weight off of his seat and drags one of his palms up to crunch his fingers together on Atsumu’s hair, moving to lean his neck upward even more, and Atsumu complies with an eagerness matching his own. He’s the one supporting Atsumu’s weight now with hands pulling his jaw down and-, well, not for long ‘til they wonder if a meteorite hit the study tables beside them.

A silver-haired guy in the door, planting his feet hard on the supposed-to-be-mopped floors with every step to make his shoes squeak loudly, approaching with what looks like the second meteorite about to come their way. They tear themselves away from each other and hastily arrange their tables and seats like ants forced back to their work. 

Atsumu winks at Rin, who awaits at the door opposite the one Osamu entered in, and toddles to pick up the unopened bubblegum strip on the floor, moving towards the volleyball thrown at them earlier and picking it up to throw back at Osamu until another cannonball almost mowed off the hair on top of his head. Atsumu was an assigned classroom cleaner for the day and he never should have thought his twin was gonna let him off the hook at least once in their last year.

//

Rin just laughs and stands while the twins yap and hit each other until silence momentarily decides to visit the scenario and Atsumu successfully blows his first bubblegum.

**Author's Note:**

> today's my birthday and so i crammed giving birth to this light fic!!! ~~to console my 'never manages to finish a single prompt' ass even if i love writing~~.
> 
> it really means a lot that you clicked on this fic and even reached the end notes, would appreciate it even more if you leave a comment or criticize my work :DDDD thank you for clicking!! 
> 
> you can reach me through [curious cat](curiouscat.me/petrichoor) or [twt](twitter.com/kanokaaa_), screaming about sakusa, suna, & saemiwa from time to time!!


End file.
